


We Will Meet Again Someday

by TalkSenpaiToMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/M, Female Hinata, Gore, KageHina - Freeform, Necromancers, Secrets, Vampire hunters AU, Weapons, bodyguards, childhood best friends, female sugawara, female yamaguchi, human-vampire interactions, kagehina is going to happen later, more tags to come, slowburn kagehina, slowburn tsukkiyama, tsukkiyama - Freeform, vampire Kageyama, vampire Tsukishima, vampire hunting organizations, vampire war is going to happen waaaaaaay later in the fic, vampire yachi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkSenpaiToMe/pseuds/TalkSenpaiToMe
Summary: What would you do if your friend was kidnapped by a different species? Would you believe it? Would you believe in your mother's lies and become a heartless predator in order to avenge him?





	1. The Journey of a Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> It's new for me to write a tsukkiyama centric fic... But I will add kagehina later, maybe the second chapter is going to be more hinata-centric? Idk, enjoy!

Night.  
Nights would never be the same for her. Her green eyes fading into darker shades, her outstanding dusty-pink hair turning almost brown within the kiss of void taking over the night, the crossbow turning into an unknown weapon that she carried ever since the age of 15... all of it was filled with hatred. Hatred towards a certain species.  
With nothing more to lose, Yamaguchi joined the Cemetery Hunters organization, an organization that focused on teaching humans how to fight vampires, late night trainings, long-distance fights, and making people more immune to their own feelings in order to feed the hatred towards vampires more and more, until it got as big as to make the students lose their sanity and become vampire-killing machines called hunters, that only experience joy by killing or hurting their target.  
Needless to say, she became one of them. One of those vampire-killing machines. But still, once the dawn greeted her hometown with a dim light of hope, she turned back into Yamaguchi Tadashi, a 20-year-old girl that wore dresses instead of hunter uniforms, a girl that lived in a world full of people that were unaware of how many vampires actually walked and lived among them. They trusted the government, that only the initiated members of the biggest vampire hunters organization knew was corrupted. They trusted it for the judgments- whether a family was a human family or a vampire family.

Yamaguchi's day-life was nothing out of the ordinary. As always, she made herself breakfast, took a cold bath and greeted her neighbors with the purest smile, the one that made her brown cheeks look even more adorable. Little did they know, that this innocent-faced girl commit as many murders as there are freckles on her whole body. She was ready to help with everyday duties in no time, even if at the beginning of being a member of the CH organization her legs would give up, now she had more stamina and easily tricked her body into thinking that she got a healthy amount of sleep and rested well.  
So far, her day's been normal, until a small figure approached her. It's been hard to tell, but judging by their tiny and soft (yet calloused) hand, it must have been a girl. She had a black cape with red, feather-like markings on- a thing only very important people from the central city had- and her face was fully covered behind a black mask that only government mailmen wore in order to protect their identities. The said girl handed her a letter, but before Yamaguchi could even make a sound, the small girl disappeared. The only thing that caught her eye was a glimpse of orange hair among the wave of dark-haired villagers. She sighed and went back inside, she needed some privacy- the letter must have been important, right?

After rereading the letter so many times, Tadashi decided to leave the organization in order to travel to the central city, where her new future would await.  
She was greeted by a young woman, possibly not much older than her, waiting for her on the train station. Her hair was blond-gray and she was wearing a traditional miko, her smile was welcoming too. She had a patch on it, letting people know that she's a medic, but also she had something that Yamaguchi didn't recognize- a red flower hairpin, with golden stripes hanging from it, whilst the center of the flower was a singular pearl. It was a symbol of something, of something that Tadashi didn't know, but she saw some specific individuals wearing those, of course the flowers all have been different as in the type of the flower and the color of it.

"You must be Yamaguchi, right?" Her voice was soothing and nice. "I'll be taking care of you as a Death Wishers member from now on, my name is Sugawara Koushi"  
She looked at the pendant necklace Tadashi wore, it went well with her green dress. It was a crescent moon with a little star next to it, the only thing she had left from her childhood best friend. 

With time, Yamaguchi got used to living alone in a way bigger city. She was anxious at first, bigger city meant more vampires after all.  
The biggest vampire hunting organization wasn't like the CH. Tadashi didn't even know the names of the leaders, all she knew about was that the main and the strongest leader was called a "Flying Killer", which made her curious as to why, and the said leader was associated with vampires for years before they joined the organization.  
Other members said that knowing the leaders wasn't essential in becoming a good hunter, so she quickly forgot about it as she focused on her work. 

Years have passed and Tadashi was now an official member of the Death Wishers organization. She became the master of hunting in long-distance fights, completing even 6 missions per day. It was nothing extraordinary for her to notice vampires that were trying to hunt her down, but in one-to-one fight she was the predator so they didn't even dare to approach her. "Emotionless Queen" was her nickname, and it's been adequate until she met a certain vampire. He was tall, taller than her, his light skin wasn't white like the other vampires' would be. His hair was light blond, he seemed familiar, but so far Tadashi killed off every vampire she met, so it wouldn't be like she met the same vampire twice. She pointed her crossbow in his way, slowly getting closer as curiosity took over her.

 

Yamaguchi's mission to kill a vampire didn't go as planned. Her first encounter with her old friend after 10 years was not what she thought it would turn into.


	2. Leader's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who even is Hinata Shouyou?

Her legs suddenly got weaker, her whole body trembling- it was the first time she reacted to a vampire like that. She kept her crossbow pointed at her target, clutching the pendant necklace that was a symbol of friendship the other day. With her heart beating faster, she almost teared up, all of the memories of how she became a vampire hunter came back to her, all of the rage and despair, all the nights she has spent training, just to avenge her friend that, in fact, was one of the species she grew up to despise.  
Quietly, she kept staring at the back of her old friend, with hurt visible in her eyes. The world around them seemed to fade.

The young vampire didn't dare to turn around and face his childhood friend he's been holding close in his heart. He knew that she shouldn't know, he did not want to hurt her in any way, but now he did. He hurt a person that was like a part of his family. His emotionless expression turned into sorrow, the night's void wrapped its arms around his head, as if to give him a headache and escape. But he couldn't. The blood dripping from his mouth suddenly started to bother him, that's not how they should have met. Kei sighed, his voice trembling in an unusual manner.  
„Just go, Yamaguchi... please get away from me.” was all he could say, and as if he casted a spell on her, she turned around, putting the crossbow on her back, and walked away, signaling to other hunters that nothing happened in the area.

\---

„I told you that she joined my organization, Tsukishima” Hinata said, fixing her hair that had two cones on top, making her look like a cat-like creature.  
„I didn't expect her to find out like this, what even happened? Usually your 'students' don't hunt on us” the vampire sat on his Victorian-style sofa, playing with his necklace with a pendant star.  
„She wasn't informed, she doesn't know about the government and what your brother did, she doesn't know that we protect your family, she doesn't know that I plan to protect Kageyama's family too, she knows nothing.” Shouyou explained everything with a little bit of help from Koushi, Tsukishima's Family Medic.

*  
„Hinata Shouyou, a 12 year old human female, both parents deceased, living in poverty, used to spend time with vampires, killed a vampire princess from the Oikawa family. Is that right, little miss?” said an older man, reading the informations from a piece of paper.  
„Yes” the girl replied, her eyes full of nothing but fury and a weird calmness at the same time.  
„Will you be able to handle the role of a Death Wishers member, both physically and mentally? You still are a kid after all and-”  
„I am going to handle everything. When does the training begin?” Hinata looked bored, she was ready to become an official member of the vampire-hunting organization.

\---

The leader smirked to himself and showed her the way himself, trusting the little girl, he knew that one day she would become the greatest killing-machine.  
The other, way older members, were surprised as to why a child was trying to get into the organization. 

„Now, show us your abilities” the leader said to the small girl.  
„Can I use your weapons?” Shouyou asked coldly, sending shivers down every member's spine.

As she got the leader's permission, she took a few steps forward, took 2 katanas and stretched, still with her dirty dress on she began running, slicing every dummy doll within her reach. But the most impressive thing she's done was jumping up high enough to slice a dummy doll that's been hanging from the ceiling for years, only used a few times when members wanted to try out their new crossbows or pistols. She sliced off the dummy's head and legs, before landing and putting the long swords back in their place, her eyes showing nothing else but pure determination. The leader started clapping, as well as the other members. She bowed, already hearing gossips all around her, but she did not care much about those, all she needed was the organization, she wanted to become the leader as fast as possible, already knowing what to change.

*

„Yamaguchi Tadashi, huh? She wanted to take a few days off, is there a reason to that?” The vice-leader tapped on his desk, knowing that he won't give her any time to rest, they needed to squeeze everything out of her as much as they could.  
„Yes, she's not doing her best so she wanted to rest and come back as a better member, will you allow that?” the messenger asked, hoping that the vice-leader wouldn't eat him alive.  
„Even if he won't, I will.” suddenly the whole room was filled with some kind of a dark aura when the strongest leader walked in, her orange hair glistening in the soft sunlight entering the room through big windows. „She deserves the rest, also I have plans for her, so I will decide about her future from now on. Tell her that she can do whatever she wants, now go.” Shouyou smiled and sat down, blood still lingering on her black hunter uniform.  
„You came back.” The vice-leader noticed, trying to be as careful as possible around her, he knew that she could slice him in half if he did something wrong, even if she was one of the friendliest person to ever exist.  
„I heard about Yamaguchi, she is someone important to the Tsukishimas and as you know, I help their family out a lot.” She said dryly, wiping her bloody hands with a wet towel before she grabbed the ink pen and started to write something down.  
„Sometimes I think that you're not a human species, even the strongest person wouldn't be able to bear seeing so much blood throughout the years.” Shouyou just giggled mischievously, letting the vice-leader know that he went too far. He shut up and went to his previous work, successfully avoiding further conversations with the leader of DW organization.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a way to escape the madness?

„Hinata, what is all of this?” Kei sighed, fixing his black dress shirt subconsciously.  
„Your family's bodyguard will change in a few days, he has to get used to your mansion.” She smiled, then introduced his new bodyguard. „This is Sawamura Daichi, he used to protect human families before so go easy on him, he won't get rid of the bodies like I do.”  
„Good evening, it's ni- wait, get rid of what?!” the man almost went out of his skin, he surely did not expect that.  
„Bodies. I am a vampire, we drink most of the blood from the prey's body so they die.” Kei explained, then looked at Hinata „And who is the vampire you're going to work for now?”  
„Kageyama Tobio, one of the elites. He wants to meet with you first before signing up the contract” They completely forgot about the new bodyguard, leaving him probably scarred for years. It was surely a good start for Daichi.

*

'Ahh, it's not a good idea' Yamaguchi thought to herself. The nights were warmer than usual, so she wore her green dress and went out, her fringe braided and a part of her hair loosely tied on the back, looking just like an average towns person. She met her childhood best friend just mere 3 days ago, and yet she felt like everything was already changing- her views, her feelings. She needed to find him, she wanted to talk to him, but her anxiety overtook her, making her stop in her tracks as soon as she saw a familiar face right in front of her.

Pain.  
Pain might have been the thing that Tadashi didn't like, but she got used to it. Although that pain she was experiencing in that moment was something else. It felt as if she was betrayed, as if a thousand of horses ran over her body a few times. She couldn't believe it when she was pushed against the hard, cold wall. She couldn't believe it when she saw those familiar, soft light-blond curls resting on her arm, as the owner of those bit into it, making her arm stiffen up and fill up her mind with a warm, pulsating pain. Yamaguchi couldn't even let out a sound, she just teared up, staring in disbelief as her old friend let go of her arm, immediately jumping away from her.

Gasp. Tadashi was only able to do anything after she finally let out any kind of sound, coming back to her senses. She grabbed her arm, trying to stop herself from bleeding out. She wasn't as angry as disappointed, her tearful glare piercing the tall vampire.  
Tsukishima couldn't look at her, he seemed off and weaker than other vampires, there must have been something on his mind as well. He would lie if he told anyone that he wasn't tearing up, after all of the things he went through in order to not hurt Yamaguchi, he hurt her once again. He was purposely starving himself, he didn't want her to get into more trouble than she was already in, so leaving the world would be the only option for him. Yet he was there, a starved vampire that just bit into his old friend's arm. 'At least I was sane enough to not bite her neck.' he thought.

„I thought that y-you were my childhood best friend, Tsukki” Tadashi intentionally used his nickname, her glare still piercing through him. „I guess that was a lie too, huh?” She couldn't take it. All of those years spent on hating vampires, killing them, just so she could meet her friend that was a vampire all the time, just so she could shiver from the sudden cold. Maybe it was because she was tired, maybe because of blood loss, but she felt incredibly cold, even the earrings making her ear hurt, as if her body said 'feel all the pain for your friend'.  
„Listen... I didn't lie to you. You really were my friend, Yamaguchi, I'm sorry for everything, especially for biting and leaving you. Just... Just let me do one thing for you, then I won't get in your way anymore, so you'd forget about me.” Kei opened his eyes that he's been keeping shut, scared of seeing Yamaguchi being miserable. Scared of seeing hatred in her eyes, hatred towards him.  
Although, when he looked at her face he noticed a hint of disappointment, but there was some kind of fondness as well. After all, they have been friends for almost 10 years before Kei had to leave. He suddenly took off his cloak and draped it over his friend's shoulders.  
„You don't ha-have to do thi-” Tadashi was cut off when the vampire's hand touched her right cheek, his thumb rubbing against the scar she's had for years now.  
„I have a medic, you don't... don't need to die, just follow me, please” Kei genuinely wanted to help her, so she followed him, anxiety still overflowing her.

*

„I can't do this!” She groaned, giving up and putting her head on the desk.  
„Well you can't have everything, I'm really not surprised that such a good hunter can't do the paperwork! Oh, oh no, I mean! I didn't want to insult you, it's just! Everyone is skilled in different ways! And you're the best leader, it's not like I'm underestimating you! Ahhh!” Yachi almost died while trying to explain herself, she was always helping Hinata out with paperwork, since she couldn't really fight. She was the human version of panic after all.  
„I know what you mean, thank you for your help!” Shouyou laughed, trying to calm down her friend.

Yachi has been friends with Hinata for 3 years now, she got accepted into the Death Wishers organization because of her incredible brain, one could say that she was learning as fast as a genius. But her knowledge wasn't 'practical', she was good for paperwork and design, so that's what she was trusted with- designing new weapons, and helping out with paperwork.  
The small detail that everyone forgot about, except for Hinata and the other leaders, was the fact that Yachi was a vampire.

*

„Oh, Yamaguchi! I didn't expect to see you here!” Sugawara gave her a smile, then looked questioningly at Tsukishima, almost like a mother that was ready to scold her child would.  
„I guess...” Was all Tadashi could say, she felt weaker, colder, the anxiety didn't help too. 

Sugawara noticed how unwell she looked, shooting a glare at the vampire. The latter didn't let out any sound, he just took off the cloak his friend's been wearing, and let his medic treat the wound. Kei knew that Tadashi was overwhelmed, after all she's been through a lot for years, even those past few days were hell for her probably too, so he just left the room, giving her permission to stay over beforehand.

„Tsukishima, I talked to your family and they accepted the new bodyguard, altho- Oh! Yamaguchi, good evening. Good evening to you too, Sugawara!” no one really knew how Shouyou did that, but she always appeared in the weirdest moments, surprising people who witnessed those scenes.  
„Hinata, he just went out, do you want me to inform him about something?” Koushi smiled, bandaging Yamaguchi's arm.  
„Oh yeah, he needs a personal bodyguard, but I already have the perfect candidate!” Shouyou grinned. „And he can't say no.”


	4. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's biggest secret... Yamaguchi's new role... Just what exactly is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains gore.  
> TW for murder (+ killing a pregnant mother)

*  
„Hina-chan! Mom finally allowed me to play with you!” the young girl smiled, her longer front teeth showing. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to play with humans, at least in that village next to the central city.   
„Oi-chan! Are you feeling better now? I heard that you got sick.” Shouyou smiled back, handing her a small flower. Hinata absolutely loved playing with both vampires and humans, her was love so extensive and equal that she radiated, hoarding all kinds of people around her.  
„I just got into the vampire puberty, my brother was like that too! Mom said that we are early-bloomers, because others hit vampire puberty at age of 15” she hummed, taking the flower from her 'friend''s hands. Smiling more widely, she walked inside of the human's house and sniffed the air, her stomach letting out quiet sounds. „Is it me, or does your house always smell of blood, Hina-chan?” the young vampire princess asked, innocence long gone in her voice.  
„What do you mean? Maybe it's from the pigs, we have the-” she was cut off by her father, covering her little mouth with a hand.  
„Sunshine, I think that your friend knows too much about us” he whispered, fully aware of how dangerous and how creepy the Oikawa family was. They were like vampire detectives, even the youngest ones.

As soon as the older man lowered his hand, his eyes saw the black, dark, cold nothingness. His body suddenly warming up, just to get colder than ever as the 12 years old vampire attacked him. Sucking the blood out of his neck, she smirked, not even finishing her job before she quickly changed her prey to a pregnant woman standing in front of them, paralyzed due to shock. She let her husband bleed out, muttering something like a chant under her breath, keeping her eyes tightly shut.  
„Mom always told me that pregnant human women have the finest blood, let's have a feast then~!” she shouted with joy as she bit into her neck first, scratching the big stomach. „It's the end of 8th month, I'll help you give birth, just like momma taught me!” she grinned at the lifeless woman, then pouted, noticing that she wasn't responding. „Ah, it's no fun now!” she angrily scratched her way inside, letting the blood warm up her hands. She pulled out the umbilical cord and started feasting on it like it was the most delicious thing she's ever had.

The man kept his hand on his neck, trying to at least form any words before the death in under the name of a watchmaker took him away. He saw how shocked his daughter was, he needed to keep her alive at least. „Kill her” were the last words Shouyou's heard from her father.   
Finally, she snapped out of her trance, and with tears clogging up her vision she ran towards the cabinet in which they kept many weapons, took the longest sword she could find and ran back, jumping on the vampire and making the cleanest cut, slicing her head right off like a human guillotine. 

 

Her body stained forever with fresh blood of her family and of an old friend moved uncontrollably, pulling the dead sibling out of their mother's torn to pieces stomach. With the nothingness in her eyes suddenly wrapping around her fired up soul, she chanted to herself, watching as the last drops of blood started to dry on the wooden floor. With crimson covering the walls and floors and the ceiling, she had nothing left but to let her sibling run away from the curse. The little body in her arms moved, so she whispered against the cold forehead an 'I love you, rest in peace' before the little body suddenly became lifeless again, only making the orange-haired girl jealous, as she wanted to escape the curse as well. The blood suddenly started to boil, Shouyou controlling it, making holes in the floor. The warmth wasn't enough, so she took the head of the vampire princess with her, then set the house on fire, heading to the central city. That way she was able to prevent the last of her family to be used with the powers they were born with.  
Her family was cursed, it was the biggest secret, but in a world full of vampires, you could never hide a whole family of necromancers.

*

„What did she want?” Kei sat down on his sofa with a wine glass in his hand, filled up with a crimson liquid that for sure wasn't an alcohol the glass was made for.  
„She said that she found you a personal bodyguard, also you can't refuse her offer apparently.” Sugawara sat down next to him, visibly worried. „You seem stressed out, you never drink blood before going to sleep... is it about Yamaguchi?” she offered him a small smile, rubbing his arm calmingly.  
„You always seem to know how to read me... Ah, fuck it.” The vampire sighed, letting his breakdown take over him, he did not realize when the blood got watered down with his tears. „I just hurt her. I hurt her so much, I left without a word. I bet she would accept me back then, but I was a fucking coward and couldn't do it, Suga-san! It's already been 10 years and we've finally met as 25 year olds, and I hurt her again and I probably am hurting her even more. She does not deserve that. I'm not a good friend, yet I still am selfish and want her to stay as one. I want to protect my most precious friend, but I have no idea how... she's even a vampire hunter now, she doesn't know shit about Hinata's organization, what if she gets in trouble? Even Hinata isn't that strong against hundreds if not thousands of members!” he hiccuped, it was the first time he forgot about his stoic nature, he just couldn't take it anymore. Although, Koushi stayed by his side, listening to everything he had to say, comforting him until he fell asleep. Only after an hour, she left, making sure that the curtains are closed and everything's in the right place beforehand. She sighed, seeing Hinata and Yamaguchi in front of the bedroom door.

–

„I... I don't want him to be in any danger, especially after what I heard now.” Tadashi looked down, she was so tempted to walk in and just hug her old friend, telling him that it's going to be better now. Maybe it has been years, maybe they were adults now, but everyone has flaws. Tadashi and Kei knew each other like no other, as if they were soulmates, they always knew what's on the other's mind and even silence was a conversation for them. She did not want to lose it again, she wanted it all back, she wanted her friend to smile again, even if she wouldn't be able to live as long, she still wanted to stay by his side and help him as much as she could.  
„So you're going to accept my offer? I already explained everything to you and gave you all the needed informations, but if there's anything confusing then just tell me and-” Shouyou was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her. She smiled and patted Yamaguchi's back, whom was smiling genuinely.  
„I don't know why are you doing all this, why you changed the organization, but I'm so glad. I do accept your offer and agree to everything, even if my life would be at risk... I can't lose him now, he's my best friend.” Hinata nodded and prepared the documents. Both of them filled them up before Shouyou gave all the documents to her, telling her to bring them back after Kei signed them up as well. They both waited for Sugawara to leave the room afterwards.

–

„I will contact Daichi as soon as possible, now go and change into this, Yamaguchi. It's going to be a pleasure working with you by the way!” Koushi smiled, giving the freckled girl a traditional outfit, similar to hers.   
With the clothes in her hands, she went to the bathroom and realized that she was actually working for a vampire now. She knew him, but still the anxiety took over her. She quickly washed her face and brushed her hair before putting the uniform on.  
-  
As soon as Yamaguchi changed into her new clothes, she opened the door, ready to talk with the vampire. With documents in her hand she stepped out, just to stop in her tracks.

„I'm Kageyama Tobio, sorry for taking your time. I just wanted to make sure that you did nothing to Hinata, since she's going to be my bodyguard from now on.” She heard an unfamiliar voice, followed by a very known one.  
„I-I'm Hitoka Yachi, since Shouy- I m-mean Hinata, can't be here, she asked me to come for her!”   
„Welcome, sit down. I'm Tsukishima Kei. I believe that it's not going to be a long talk, your 'majesty'” Tadashi could hear the smirk hiding in his voice. She turned around and closed the door behind her, with her heart beating faster she made sure that no one saw her. 

It was not the time to interfere.


	5. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The eleventh year brought changes to the life of the Flying Killer.

*  
The stench of a human corpse was unbelievable, the massive piles of dead people and vampires only adding more horror to the scenery that Hinata was seeing two times every month. The raids always ended with at least twelve deaths of the Death Wishers' members, yet Shouyou was the only one that managed to get through all of them without any bigger problems, it was like she was some kind of a monster that could easily slip through every situation. 

Her orange hair was definitely a disadvantage, especially for stealth attacks. She always behaved like she wanted the vampires' attention, it gave her more confidence for some unknown reason. She truly wasn't the type of person that liked stealth attacks, she wanted everything to be visible, to be fair, so she put most of her attention into speed and stamina. She was a role model for most of the members, even if she lacked the power, she was determined to work on it, she was constantly evolving, developing her skills more and more until she was satisfied with herself. She was like a decoy and predator in one body.  
So what was really wrong with it? Why was the young girl hated by some individuals? Her past might have been the cause. Her overly friendly personality allowed her to make friends with both humans and vampires, making the organization members be wary around her. 

As if their fears came true, Hinata couldn't kill a vampire. She stopped in her tracks, staring at the vampire with wide eyes, as he wore a sorrowful expression on his face, clutching his chest. They all knew that she could not do it, she was only 14, only starting her second year in the organization, of course she'd still be sensitive when it came to feelings, even after all that has happened. The young vampire stood alone in the middle of the field, as if he was the only one actor on the scene, with all the lights off, no audience except for the corpses under his feet. He felt miserable, unwanted, left out. All of them left him, because he wanted to make them realize that they can't go easy on humans, that even if they are the 'predators', they still need to try or else they'd fail. And they did, they abandoned the vampire that was not good with feelings, that couldn't say 'I care about you', they just abandoned him and got killed. Killed by people that were actually trying. They all fought for survival, so he wasn't mad at them, he did not hate humans, it was understandable. Yet still painful. Traumatizing. He was all alone now, the only person that cared about him was dying too. Right in front of his eyes, his mother's body was sprawled out in the dirt, her face cut with the shattered glass of her glasses, a wooden dowel with silver letters 'DW' engraved on it was stuck in her chest, right next to her faintly-beating heart. He turned around and screamed, wanting to kill every human that was responsible for that.   
Judging by his looks, the vampire wasn't older than the Flying Killer, he still had soft features and just looked fairly young. The members noticed how Hinata's eyes softened, then filled up with care and a different kind of determination, like she knew how he felt, like she needed to help him.

And she did. Without thinking, she ran towards his mother and ripped her own sleeve off, securing the dowel with it and shouting at every one and no one to help her take the vampire woman to a safer place. The help didn't come, so she groaned, and heard a really broken voice from behind her.  
„Please d-don't kill her” the vampire wasn't able to even look intimidating, he was too wrecked for that. Realizing that he got scared because of her groan, she gave him a small smile, her whole body trembling. She was panicking a little bit, but she knew that she had to help the vampire somehow. It felt like it was her duty to do so, since she could not save her own mother. The young girl ordered the other members to leave, assuring every each of them that she'll come back safely, she really did not want anyone to see what she was about to do. Once the field died out, only 3 living beings still present there, she got up and looked straight into the young vampire's eyes.

„I am going to save your mother, so please don't tell anyone about what you're about to witness” the girl's eyes were filled with determination, her hands slowly moving upwards, until they met the other one's chest. She poked at it, then smiled reassuringly „I don't want you to suffer, whether you're a vampire or a human, I want to protect you. You will see how I am going to change the organization, and once I fulfill this dream, I will be the one to stay by your side, so don't you dare die on me in the near future!” her eyes suddenly changed, the whites turning black, her hands attracting blood like magnets. She turned around, leaving the vampire shocked, and controlled the dead bodies, taking away their last life powers to save his mother. She quickly took the dowel out and stopped the bleeding, she was extra careful to not make any mistake, she wasn't ready for this, yet she had to do it.   
„I'm not a vampire medic, but you need fresh blood in order to get better, right?” Shouyou asked, already knowing the answer.  
„Y-Yeah... around half a glass to survive, but... why?” the vampire tilted his head to the side, not grasping the whole situation. Why was that girl even helping his mother, why was she so determined to do so?  
„Finally got you talking!” she grinned „oh, you're going to see why” her smile faded as she unbuttoned her uniform shirt, leaving her neck naked. „You're weaker, but you need to take your mom back home, right? So... just do it, half a glass of blood out of my organism won't kill me. I trust you” she whispered the last part.  
He cried. It was the first time he's met someone so genuinely kind and caring and determined to save someone else's life, even if it was a stranger or an enemy. The girl that seemed to be one of the strongest members of a vampire-hunting organization was helping him save his mother. He let out a shaky breath and knelt down in front of her, rested his chin in the crook of her neck, whispering a quiet and broken 'thank you' before he bit into her smooth, brown neck. 

*

With the years of knowing each other, Kageyama still couldn't put his mind as to why a mere human was saving a vampire's life, why even the human's whites turned black, was it something they could always do? He really did not know, all he knew about was his own race and needs, he always thought that information about human life was something he could live without, but of course he was wrong. He was friends with Hinata for 6 years, yet they didn't even talk about that night.

'Kageyama! I-I... I am not going to be able to see you from now on... I'll become a guardian of a rich vampire family. It doesn't mean I'm abandoning you, we made a promise! Their family name is Tsukishima, if you want to know, also we can always send letters!' Shouyou's words kept playing in his mind. It was only a month since he last saw her, he knew that she was safe, he knew that she was one of the best leaders, he knew that she made major changes in the government, he knew that she would keep her promise... but he couldn't help it. He worried a lot, she was the first friend that stayed with him for years, even if they were different races.   
His deep-blue eyes closed, a sigh leaving his dry mouth. He shouldn't have got so close to a mortal.

*

„A lot of things happened, Hinata was working for my family for 5 years after all. Maybe you should specify your question?” Tsukishima was irritated, after a breakdown he was always grumpier and ready to kill anyone that made him even more irritated.  
„Did you bite her? D-did anything to her that would hurt her?” Kageyama seemed irritated as well, he kept playing with his fingers, waiting for the answers. He would never let any jerk hurt Hinata, she was a precious friend to him, even if he wouldn't admit it. Yachi smiled knowingly, not wanting to interrupt them.  
„No, she just made sure that other vampires did not hurt my family, made sure that my brother was safe in the government, and helped us out when there was a need. Oh, also she always got rid of the dead human bodies, that's all she was doing. There is only business between us, we are both adults and we both know how to fight, so if I did something to her, I'd probably be dead by now. Is that all you want to know? Let me just sign the paper and end this, I'm not in the mood today.” He explained carefully, taking the ink pen. The blue eyes focused on him, before handing the other vampire a piece of paper.

–

Yamaguchi sighed in relief once the vampires left her old friend's mansion. She couldn't believe that she was working for him. Once again, anxiety filled up her whole body, making her space out.

„Yamaguchi, are you ready?” Sugawara asked, standing in front of the door. Tadashi knew that she was smiling, it was like an another sense.  
„Y-Yeah, just... I'm a little bit anxious” she opened the door, looking down. „Wouldn't it be too much for him today? I really want to talk it out with him first befo-”  
„Yamaguchi?” Kei stopped in front of them, holding a book in his left hand. As he met her eyes, something twisted inside of him. He dropped his book, his tired eyes about to water.


	6. Sight and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the bright world might be a really breathtaking experience.  
> Will the new Flower be good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating before, I had no wifi for the whole past week. I will post the 7th chapter soon!

„Tsukki... I'm-” before Tadashi could say anything, she was surprised by the action the vampire did. It suddenly felt like she was about to burst into tears, her whole body trembling, but it was not caused by anxiety, she was relieved and happy. He wrapped his arms around her, looking all worn out and worried. It was clear that he went through a lot, he did not want to lose his dear friend once again.  
„Just stay here” he said, his voice full of hopes and fondness. „I can provide you anything you want, just forgive me and stay by my side, Yamaguchi... please.” For him, being so weak because of a friend was so surreal that he couldn't believe his own behavior. Even though, he felt like he needed her, she was so important to him.  
„Tsukki, I'll... I'll stay by your side, but in order to do so, I have to become your guard. I don't want it all to be suspicious to the government.” Her voice was shaky, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, a small smile plastered to her face. „I missed you, I was searching for you for so long.” she noticed that Kei was still wearing the pendant necklace as well, so she caressed it, giggling a little. „Don't you dare say that you're not a sap, because I know you are.”   
„Yama...” he couldn't believe her words, she was going to stay with him, she was smiling and happy. He smiled and patted her head. „Quit it, Yamaguchi.”

–

„I'm so glad that you're finally on good terms with each other!” Sugawara smiled, sitting down next to the vampire.  
„Mm, I don't know which one would be better for her.” He was staring at a plentiful of beautiful flower hairpins. „It was easier to choose one for Hinata, she really liked the black and gold one, but Yamaguchi... even though she's strong, she always seemed to be delicate, like she was going to melt in the rain, even now she seems like that too.” Kei said, eying a few hairpins that seemed to fit into the 'delicate' standards.  
„Maybe the moon flower? It seems to fit the both of you. It's a star when it starts to open the petals, then turns into a moon.” She took the moon flower hairpin and put it in the vampire's hands. „You should paint it and add decorations yourself, it's going to be special after all, right?”   
„Thank you, Sugawara.” The vampire smiled to himself, carefully closing his hands around the hairpin, as if it was a real flower. 

–

After a few hours, the medic checked up on Kei, only to see him sitting in his armchair, carefully adding the decorations to the hairpin, that was now colored in rosy-white, the center of the flower being a glowing light-blue gem. She smiled to herself and walked into the room, putting a glass of blood on the table. Without much disturbance, Koushi closed the curtains and left, deciding that two in the morning was a good time to finally get some rest.

*

„Waaaa~! Your hairpin looks so magical, Yamaguchi!” Hinata beamed, trying not to jump around the other.  
„Oh, t-thanks... Tsukki made it.” Tadashi smiled shyly, it was such a weird feeling. Living all those years thinking that the government hated vampires, just to wake up from that and realize that actually, thanks to Hinata Shouyou, the government wants to help both humans and vampires. The people that helped vampires were labeled as „Flowers” hence why women wore flower hairpins and men wore flower pendant necklaces.  
„He really cares about you, he wouldn't stop talking about you, you know! That's why I had my eye on you when you joined the Death Wishers.” Shouyou smiled and took a sip of her tea, letting out a breath that was be visible in the cold night air.  
„Is that so? Also how long were you a Flower?” Tadashi sipped her tea as well, then leaned on the garden table a little bit, curiosity appearing in her eyes.  
„Five years officially, but before that I used to be Kageyama's friend for six years, so eleven years in total.” She stretched her arms, looking at her reflection in the tea. „He's so awkward, but incredibly caring, you know?” A big genuine smile appeared on her face. „He gave me a necklace in the color of his eyes, so I wouldn't forget him when I was going to work for Tsukishima's family.”   
„Tsukki is the same. He's really quiet and sarcastic, sometimes mean too, but deep down he cares a lot...” The women talked about the vampires for another 2 hours, before they heard distant voices.

–

„I'm so sick of this, who the hell is going to help vampires?! They are killing us! We should plan something!” The older man whispered loudly, holding an ax.  
„We should raid on them, midday is the best time for that, since they'll be sleeping.” The other man smirked, cleaning his pistol.  
„The closest vampire families are... Tsukishima and Kageyama, we can steal their information from the leader, she worked for both of them!”  
„Leader? You mean the Flying Killer? Are you crazy?! She's going to decapitate us!”  
„Well, do you have any other plan?”  
„We can stalk the girl that works for Tsukishima now, then find a way to find Kageyama's mansion?”  
„That's actually a pretty decent idea!” The two men laughed and took sips of their beverages.

„If that's their plan, then we should just go along with it, then attack them once they reach Tsukishima's mansion” Hinata said, getting back inside with Yamaguchi.  
„Should I tell him?”   
„Just tell Suga-san about it, let him sleep peacefully. I'll come over in the morning so we can prepare, alright?”  
„Okay, thank you, Hinata.” Tadashi smiled at her. „I should go back then, rest well!” She waved, before she walked away, heading back to the vampire's mansion.

*

Along with the rising sun, came every morning that signaled the vampires to get ready to sleep. But with every morning, Kageyama grew to love the Sun, that he's never been able to see. After years of knowing Hinata, he wondered how it'd be to experience everything like humans do.  
With every morning, Tsukishima grew to miss the stars he's been seeing every night, wondering how other vampires were able to cope with only darkness welcoming them into the outside world.  
Both of them were different, yet so similar at the same time.

–  
„Ah, welcome, Yachi” the medic bowed, a taller man standing behind her. „What brings you here? Isn't it dangerous to sneak out at this time? The Sun is about to rise!” she quickly let her in, confusing Daichi and leaving him with no explanation, that seemed to happen a lot lately.  
„Actually, it's i-important! My... my family... there were those p-people with cloaks and hoods and-!” The younger girl was shivering with fear. „They t-took my mother and I-I heard them talking about g-going for T-Tsukishima-san, h-he's not safe with only 2 guardians! There are hundreds of people!” she breathed out. Koushi nodded to Daichi and he went straight to the vampire's room, letting her handle the guest.   
„I'll take you to the living room then give you some time to calm down, okay?” She said calmly, leading her across the violet walls of the hall. She sat her down on a sofa, gave her a glass of blood and went out, sighing to herself. 'I hope that Hinata knows about it already' she thought, running a hand through her hair. 'It's a mess.'

As Yachi was calming down, the news already hit the stoic vampire.   
„Get Hinata here right this instant, it can be a trap, we have to stay wary. Inform Kageyama about it too, he can be their actual target.” Kei ordered, getting up and going to his wardrobe. „You may go now.”  
„I'll be back as soon as possible.” Daichi bowed, then rushed outside, hoping that he will make it before the sunrise.

*

Curiosity lingered in Kageyama's mind, making him unable to process that he's actually in danger. Instead, he already put on his cloak, covering his whole face with a hood, only his eyes peeking out. With gloves on his hands, he opened the big piece of cloth covering the vehicle's trailer, that was more of a caravan. His eyes met a sight that he couldn't even imagine, a world so bright it was blinding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept pics:  
> Yamaguchi's hairpin- http://scr.hu/2spk/y8wz8  
> Yamaguchi and Hinata (thank you dress-up games)- http://scr.hu/2spk/7rxqn  
> Kageyama with his mother- http://scr.hu/2spk/iudyc  
> Sugawara- http://scr.hu/2spk/rqo22  
> Yamaguchi after Tsukishima bit her arm- http://scr.hu/2spk/fowuf  
> Hinata's hairpin (Kageyama's bodyguard version)- http://scr.hu/2spk/i3nfr  
> Tsukishima- http://scr.hu/2spk/2cfoz  
> //A little spoiler: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi during the party- http://scr.hu/2spk/asbqc  
> Hinata's hairstyle and face (necromancer ver.)- http://scr.hu/2spk/dsk9x


	7. The Sun of His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luck is something that Kageyama lost years ago.  
> Just how much does Hinata care about her friends?

*

„Kageyama!” Hinata's voice was the same during the day, of course it would be, why did Kageyama think that it would be different?   
„Hinata.” He peeked at her, suddenly stopping in his tracks. „W-Will u-m... uhhh. Hinata I-”  
„Oh! Sorry, I forgot I was in your way, you're fine, right?” She quickly pushed him inside, closing the door behind them.  
„Yeah, thanks.” He took off his cloak and met the medic's eyes. She smiled at him knowingly, then showed him the way to the living room where Yachi and Yamaguchi were already trying to make a plan.

„We only know how many of them there are, but there will be more. Hinata and I heard some people talking and they are planning to attack this mansion during midday...” Yamaguchi said, tyeing a small part of her hair.   
„So we... have 2 groups to get rid of?” A shiver went down Yachi's spine. She knew exactly that only 3 people can fight, that them- vampires, can only attack once it gets darker. She knew that enemy was aware of that as well, they were most certainly prepared to end it before dawn.  
„Yes, but don't worry. I can use 2 weapons, before they even attack I will use my crossbow, then get into a 'real fight' with my pistol. And you know how Hinata works, she's like a machine once she wields the swords!” In reality, Yamaguchi was just as scared as Yachi, both of them suddenly hugging each other trying not to panic.  
„I'm sorry for interrupting, but aren't you forgetting an important detail? We have to end it before dawn, we still have that party tomorrow.” Sugawara smiled, she was the one that put the most effort when it came to organizing the party. „I can't risk not serving my special cookies!” She laughed, making the other two relax.

*

A sudden noise startled all of them. Daichi ran out of the room, his pistol loaded. Hinata thought fast, pushing the three vampires into a room with no windows, as she heard the curtains getting opened. Whoever those people were, they really wanted to kill the vampires.   
„Yamaguchi!” Sugawara shouted, trying to stop the girl from going full-berserk. To no avail, she was already going crazy, grabbing a dagger and stabbing the foes. On the other hand, Hinata took her sweet-time, knowing that killing off the weakest part was possibly a trap, waiting for the way stronger individuals. She let Tadashi and Daichi handle them, sitting in the middle of the spacious living room, humming a cheerful song to herself. Some could think that she wasn't taking this seriously, but only people that have seen her fighting for real knew better. She was ready to murder anyone that wanted to lay their hands on her friends, whether they were humans or not.   
Just like she called it, the stronger ones came when Yamaguchi and Daichi were already tired. Sugawara quickly took them to the side, checking up on them, while Hinata stared at the people in front of her from the floor. The room was suddenly filled with laughter as one man walked up to her, putting his sword on her shoulder.

„You mean... this little thing is going to stop us?” He grinned, turning around and shouting „It's like we've already won! We should get some wine before finally getting our hands on the va-” it felt like the time suddenly stopped, the man falling down on his knees as one sword pierced through his head, the end coming out of his mouth. As if the weather knew, a sudden curtain of clouds appeared, darkening the room.   
„That's what you get for talking too much.” Shouyou smiled almost innocently, she stood up as she kicked the limp body while taking her sword out and swished it, getting rid of the blood. Before the others could react, she already got into action, slicing two heads in one go as she got closer and closer to the man with a pistol. His legs shaking as if they were made from wool, he aimed for the orange-haired monster and took a shot.   
The orange hair disappeared, rain hitting the windows and putting the man at ease. Smiling to himself, he thought that he got her, dropping his guard down. She wasn't there. A mere man took the Flying Killer's life as if it was nothing.   
He laughed, shouting to no one as he was the only one left now. „I've killed her! She's finally dead, that little bitch behind the chaos! Who needs vampires?! We aren't their food! Ha! Check-mate!” His voice seemed to reach the vampires hiding in a dark room. Kageyama's mind went blank, did Hinata really disappear? 

She did. She did disappear, only to appear behind the man and pierce his chest with two long swords. A faintly beating heart with dripping blood present at the tips of the blades Hinata licked her lips, pulling the swords out and then wiping them with an old piece of cloth.

„I think that... I've seen brutal things before.” Daichi tried not to gag, seeing how steam came out of the fresh wounds, considering how cold the rooms were since vampires did not need as much heat as humans. „Was that necessary?”  
„Of course, they wanted to hurt my friends.” Shouyou replied, putting all of the corpses on a big pile, throwing the weapons in a big leather bag. „Who cares if they are vampires? As bad as it sounds, I've been providing, along with Suga-san, blood from people that volunteered. They were suicidal, or badly injured, so it was a good thing for both of the sides. Of course there are sacrifices, but humans are no better. We kill innocent animals in order to live, but just because we are social creatures with complex minds does that mean we are above a mere animal? Vampires are above us in the food chain, that's how it works. So just because we fight for our lives, doesn't mean we can kill vampires that did not even hurt us in the first place. They have families and friends just like we do! Why can't people understand it?” Hinata sighed, her voice a little bit shaky. „I just want them to be safe.”  
„Hinata, are you alright?” Sugawara walked up to the younger woman. She crouched down and stroked her back calmingly, seeing how all of her emotions that were bottled up just came out. „We understand that. And we really appreciate how hard you work, we are grateful that you fight for our friends, whether they are humans or not. You deserve some rest, so just take a few days off, stay here or with Kageyama, have fun at today's party, just enjoy your life with those you fight for.” Her soothing voice seemed to calm Shouyou down, her words roaming through the young woman's body.   
„Thank you, Suga-san” 

–

Hinata woke up in the evening, still in Tsukishima's mansion, feeling a hand ghosting over her hair. She smiled faintly, remembering how her mother used to wake her up. Something wasn't right though, her mother died years ago after all. She immediately sat up, looking to her side only to see Kageyama, startled.  
„What are you doing here?” Shouyou asked, feeling her neck „You didn't bite me, did you?” she laughed, then gave him one of her signature smiles.  
„Oh, I... I had to wake you up for the party... and your hairpin was kind of loose so I thought that I'd fix it.” Kageyama explained, trying not to stutter. Even if he knew her for so long, he still couldn't help the awkwardness that was the biggest part of his personality by now.  
„Oh, thank you!” Her smile grew bigger, patting the vampire's head.  
„H-Hinata, by the way, remember when we were in front of Tsukishima's mansion? I wanted to tell you something but instead we walked in... so I want to tell you that thing now,” Kageyam cleared his throat, trying to collect his thoughts „Hinata I-” before he could even start the sentence properly, Sugawara walked in, smiling mischeviously.  
„Get ready lovebirds, the party is going to start soon!” Koushi winked at them before walking out.  
„W-Wait, we aren't lovebirds!” Hinata's voice didn't seem to reach the medic as she ignored the smaller girl's statement. „Sorry Kageyama, you'll have to tell me about it later!” She stood up and rushed to the bathroom, needing to change into something more elegant.  
Maybe Kageyama had no luck after all. A soft sound followed by a whisper of 'for fuck's sake' filled up the guest room for a short while.

–

Seeing Yamaguchi when she wasn't working was something Tsukishima didn't know he longed for. It was such a pleasurable change to see his friend finally relax, and if someone did not know him, they would think that he didn't care, when in fact he cared so much that his features slightly softened.   
The party was about to start, all of the guests already present in the dining hall. Somewhere in the corner stood the bickering duo, debating whether or not there was a dog, a dog, in the mansion. 'Who would let a dog in during a party in the first place?' Tsukishima thought, observing the duo until he eventually got bored with them. He sighed to no one in particular, focusing his gaze on his friend now. Truth to be said, she looked stunning. She didn't change much though, her hair done the same way as usual, still not bothering with make-up, her scar on the right cheek as visible as ever. For as long as she worked for him, he hadn't seen her in a dress, so seeing her walking in a long, plain deep-blue charmeuse dress with a small black bow on the back, elbow-length black gloves, and of course the pendant necklace, made him stare at her for a little bit too long. The hairpin really did suit the rest of her outfit, Kei noticed, seeing how she turned around and gave him a small smile. He nodded in a response, walking up to the young woman.  
„Are you ready to start the party?”


	8. Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any good in murder? Do people deserve to die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GORE TW

„As long as you'll dance with me” Tadashi's voice echoed in his head, her perfect smile making his world fade away and be replaced with the young woman, as they danced through the beautiful dancing hall, everyone's eyes on the pair of friends. 

Within the following minutes, Kei's world started turning darker and darker, seeing how his friend's body became weaker, now dancing with a decaying corpse in his arms that was quietly musking out one word over and over again. His horror accompanied with almost inaudible 'Tsukki''s became worse, as he realized that the floor turned into bloody mud, they were dancing amongst other corpses, their stench killing the vampire's nostrils. Looking away, he spotted the bickering duo, their heads impaled and used as a fence, connected by intestines of one of them, probably, the shocking thing was probably the fact, that the heads seemed to still move, as if they were still talking to each other. His eyes wandered back to the friend in his arms. Gulping, he noticed how she seemed to stare at him, even if her face was long gone, eyes hanging from her moldy skull. He felt terrible, everything seemed so surreal, but real at the same time, making his head ache. There were no sounds, except for weird chants of his name that were getting louder and louder, combined with giggles of children, and screams of people burning alive. With the corner of his eye the vampire saw a familiar figure, he couldn't tell who it was, all he knew was that the person enjoyed his agony, smiling like a maniac and keeping their pointing finger to their lips, as if to tell him to be quiet. The person then pointed up with his other hand, so the vampire followed their finger, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw the Moon, red skies painted around it, as if it was just a work of art, sick art, blood falling down like rain. The canvas was made out of his life, turned into a nightmare with splashes of black, crimson and gray.  
Pain. Pain was what he felt, coughing up blood, a sting right under his ribs making him dizzier and dizzier, until he started dancing again, his eyes closing slowly, a small smile on his face as the dead friend was coming back alive, her beautiful face getting even more stunning as his lids shut. 

–

„Is h-he going to be alright? And did you find Kageyama yet?” Tadashi was squeezing the medic's shoulder, her eyes glossy, her body shaking as if she was out in the coldest place.  
„Yamaguchi... I can't do much.” Sugawara sighed, looking over at the passed out vampire. „Hinata is missing too, she's probably looking for Kageyama, so all we can do now is just wait and take care of the injured ones. Daichi should be coming back with more medics soon.”  
„This party was a mistake.” The younger woman let go of the other's shoulders and closed her eyes. Something was off and she knew it. Koushi went back to the other patients, while Tadashi stayed by her friend's side. She failed as a bodyguard, she failed as a friend.

*

„What do you mean you failed?! Your job was to capture her!” The young prince shouted in anger, his spit flying across the room. His bloody fangs were showing as his anger made him lose control, the soldier shaking with fear only managed to bow, before his head was cut off with one slice of a long sword.   
The vampire threw the sword away, one of his maids catching it and already wiping the blood off of it, then pulled his black cape on and took a pistol, ready to do it himself. 

His rings shined in the moonlight, soft wind filled with vows of avenge, an unspoken promise to let the blood spill and end the necromancer's family tree.  
„Young prince! It is dangerous to go now!” A guard tried to stop him, only to be pushed away.  
„I don't care! I don't. I don't care. I have finally found her, she's going to pay for killing my sister! Also, she seems to be close with one of my old friends...” he smirked and got on his horse „Tobio-chan does not deserve to life happily as well. Go!” He shouted and took off, heading to Kageyama's mansion on his horse.

„Sometimes I hate working for him.” The maid sighed, standing next to the guard. „I never knew his sister, but I heard what she's done. She deserved to die.” She bowed to the guard, then walked away, leaving him speechless. Before he could even process everything she said, someone took another horse and went after the prince.

*

„Ka-Kageyama!” Hinata was trying to catch her breath, her stamina already reaching its end. She felt helpless, her dress torn, shoes long-lost somewhere in the woods. „Kageyama... Kageyama please! Please just be alive!” Her voice caught someone's attention. Shouyou stopped and covered her mouth, looking around, slowly reaching behind her to grab the sword she's previously taken as she ran after the people that took Kageyama, she quickly hid behind a tree and watched as a young man walked his horse down a path leading to the city. He looked familiar, too familiar much to Hinata's dismay. 

*

Empty bullet shells, blood, broken swords and daggers, arrows piercing old tree barks, thick fog covering up the uncountable corpses that laid in the dirt- all of that was only the beginning, darkness consuming one's mind, war screams to be heard in the distance, losing all the empathy and only acting on hunger. Blood hunger, it was something that lingered in everyone's mind, whether they were a vampire or a human, they all desired to spill blood, some for revenge, some just because, some to survive, but weren't they all the same? After all, they were killers. They killed people, innocent or not. That was the nature of a war. Everyone turning into monsters, even children and people that wanted peace. In the end, demons were always the ones that were the closest to people, resembling them in every way possible.  
Waking up from the nightmare, only to see a, even worse, nightmare... it was exhausting, suddenly wanting to go back to their dream selves, experiencing something surreal, but better than the brutal reality.  
Another gunshot was heard in the distance, dawn creeping up and ready to reveal the living horror. Somewhere in between the trees Yamaguchi saw a tall figure, hiding from the rising sun rays. With fear that it could be Kageyama, she ran towards the figure, taking off her cloak and ready to cover the man and take him to safety.   
She felt a burning pain, her world becoming darker and darker, until her mind played a never-ending dance.


End file.
